fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 9
Back at Michael's community, Gwyn's increasing worry over Royce's, Gorrister's and Tanith's absence gets to the better of him, he proceeds to look for Michael to discuss whether or not to send a search party for the three. After a frantic search he's able to find Michael talking to another member of his community. "Alright, I'll take it into mind, just keep an eye on your wife for now." Michael said as Gwyn approached him. "Michael, a word please?" Gwyn asked. "Just a sec, in the middle of something." Michael explained. "Michael, now!" Gwyn sternly replied. With a sigh, Michael acknowledged Gwyn doesn't have the patience to wait, "We'll talk later, okay? Let me know if you need anything." Michael said as he motioned for Gwyn to follow him. As Michael led Gwyn to his 'office' he motions for Gwyn to sit down as he slams the door angrily, sitting down in his chair he glares at Gwyn. "What the fuck was with the interruption? I got a tight ship here." Michael angrily asked. "The three haven't come back yet." Gwyn calmly explained. "So? The place I sent them to is pretty far, I don't see why you're worrying." Michael replied. "I thought you said they'd be back in a few hours?" "True...look, if it's a major concern we'll give it a few more hours and if they're not back in about four hours, we'll send a search party, alright?" Michael offers in defeat. ---- With Gwyn and Michael continuing their discussion for the search party, Silas, fully recovered from his injuries searches for Rayne. Looking around the community, he sees no signs of Rayne until he's welcomed to the sight of Straid. "Straid." Silas greeted the hooded figure. With a nod to the greeting Silas sighed. "Y'know where Rayne is? I gotta say something." he asked sheepishly. "Yes." Straid replied. "Well...where?" he asked with some hesitation. "Room 203, east building." Straid replied quickly while pointing to it. Looking at the building, Silas turns around to thank Straid but to his surprise, Straid had vanished completely out of sight. Sighing and scratching his head, he approaches the building. "199, 201..." Silas mumbled to himself while pointing at the room numbers. "Ah...203." he read to himself. With a sigh, Silas knocked on the door. Rayne slowly opened the door and upon seeing Silas, proceeded to slam it but Silas jammed his foot in the door. "Get your foot away from the door." Rayne demanded. "I just wanna talk." Silas replied calmly. With a groan, Rayne cautiously opened the door. "What the fu-, what do you want?" Rayne questioned. "Cute, you're still avoiding from cursing." Silas replied. "Oh, good. You're here to mock me then." Rayne said accusingly. "Nope, what I did to you...it was, er...it was..." Silas stumbled on his words. "It was pretty bad." Rayne said, finishing the sentence for him. "Yeah...and I, kinda feel bad for it, so...yeah." Silas explained. "So...you're saying you're sorry?" Rayne asked. Silas nodded in response. "Oh...good to hear, well...I accept, I guess." Rayne said. "Good...good." Silas mumbled, closing the door behind him. ---- After leaving the building, Silas began to make his own way back to his doctor to check his bruising before bumping into Gwyn. "Hey, shit Gwyn!" Silas called. "What?" Gwyn asked irritated. "Where's the troublesome trio?" he asked. "Not back, why?" Gwyn questioned. "I need to talk to Gorrister." "Tough shit, he ain't back yet." "I gathered." "Look, Silas. I need to go, I've gotta do something." Gwyn excused himself. "Whatever, where the fuck are you three?" Silas questioned himself in this thoughts. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham* *Tanith Rowe* *Silas *Gwyn *Gorrister Harrington* *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Trivia *Just a pointless fucking filler, sue me. Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues